Anne
Anne starts off to be a quiet girl but turns out to be a wild maniac. She loves hanging with her best friends Holly K. and America. Season 1 *Has a posse with Holly K, her best friend. *Learns that Gabby wants to go out with Raphael, and she picks on her for it. *Walks through the 5th graders at lunch; gets tripped; and falls on her leg. *Due to her pain she is sent to the hospital. *Due to her parent's wishes she goes to a private school; Holly K is upset. In Between Holly K. suffers not being with her best friend Anne, she tries to fit in and play it safe but things only get worse. Holly K. can't stand not being with her bestie and tries to maintain her self for a year and a half. Season 3 *Returns to JCS due to a disease that kids were spreading at the other school. *Doesn't realize how much Holly K misses her. *Catches up with Holly K, and tells her about all the things that happened at the other school. *People are all surprised to see her back at JCS. Season 4 *Finally feels happy to be at JCS again; and is happy to be a 4th grader. *Moves into a room with Holly K and another girl named Rachel. *Becomes really good friends with America in Spanish. *Asks America to move into her room; but she rejects; she tells America she likes Jay. *Gets asked out by Marcus; even though she doesn't like him she says yes. Season 5 *Is back at JCS for 5th grade. *She faces her best friends fighting when America moves in with them, and Holly K annoys her. *Cheats off of Jay in class; lies to her teacher; and Holly K. *Under pressure Anne tells the truth, they retake the test, and due to her honesty Anne gets a good grade. *Breaks up with Marcus because she likes Jay; Jay knows about this and asks her out, she says yes by kissing him. *Is upset when others are making fun of America; since that's her best friend. *She feels that it's time to reveal her new style, and improve for Jay. *Graduates JCS, and is very upset to leave. Season 6 *Is happy to be at FMG with her friends. *Shares a room with her friends again; and adjusts to middle school life. *Doesn't like that America and Holly K are fighting again so she moves out until they forgive each other; she goes back. *She is happy to be at JCS but is very upset about leaving the new school; she is also kinda upset. *Breaks it off with Jay after he calls her stupid for missing FMG. *Says yes after Jay forgives and asks her out again. *When her and Jay start to kiss in public; she doesn't feel comfortable. But she deals. *After catching Marcus and Jay drinking with other girls; she ends her year on a good note. Season 7 *Anne is back for 7th grade at JCS. *Tells her class that her real name is Amy, but she changed it to her middle name; Anne. *Tells America to go for Raphael, and doesn't think that America's too young. *Gets told by Holly K that Jay is cheating on her with Rachel. Doesn't believe her. *Sees Jay kissing Rachel, breaks it off with Jay; gets comfort from Holly K. *Gets into a fight with America when they two different ideas on a project task. *America agrees to give Anne's ideas a thought; they become friends again. *Gets taken out to the JCS cafe with Jay. She doesn't listen to what he has to say. *After overhearing a phone conversation with Marcus, Anne gives Jay another chance. *On her 6 month Anniversary with Jay, and gets drunk. *Promises to never to drink again; after getting sick from it. *Doesn't want to listen to Holly K's complaints about Jay. *Gets played by Holly K's bitterness, ends her friendship with her. *After giving Holly K somewhat of another chance, Holly K suggests that her and Jay have sex. *She has sex with Jay; after she feels sick, she worries that she may be pregnant. Season 8 *Returns for 8th grade, at JCS. Ready, sorta. *Catches America doing crosswords, encourages her to be "cooler". *Thinks Holly K is trying to call attention to herself due to her claim that her boss does things. *Lets America hang with her and Jay, but realize that she rather be doing something else. *Decides to join the celibacy club with Jay since last years little fiasco. *Learns that Jay has a STD; she may have realized he has slept with other girls since last year. *She breaks it up with Jay for good, but Holly K suggests she buy a pregnancy test. *Sneaks out of the school with Holly K to buy a test; it comes out positive. *Notices that her belly is getting bigger and bigger throughout her process. *Tells Jay she's pregnant, he is supportive, but doesn't want him again. *Thinks about getting an abortion due to her age and the responsibility. *Decides not to abort, also since America was rejecting. *While her due date is approaching and isn't ready for a baby summer. *Goes into labor as Holly K and America wait for her, Anne has a girl and names her Miley. *Feels that she can be releived for a good summer; but just can't. Season 9 *She isn't ready to return to school after her crazy summer with her baby. *Gets support from her friends Holly K, and America. *Tries to work out a baby schedule, but is too stressed out. Trivia *Anne is one of the least appearing regulars. She only appears as a regular for seasons 1,4-7. Followed by America, Mallz, Marcus, and Mick. *It is confirmed Anne will be a main character for season 8. *After, season 1 Anne's character was dropped. We had no intention of bringing her back. But, when season 2 was rolling into play we discovered that Anne will be a great character and we should bring her back. So, that is why in season 3 Anne comes back as 'recurring', and season 4 we made her a 'regular' again.